Holding Out For A Hero
by harvest cleric
Summary: It’s funny how much a fairytale can influence a dream. Damsels in distress, and valiant knights in shining armor coming to rescue them. But the only thing shiny about this “valiant” knight is his arm and leg. EdWinry


School's out! Meaning I'm free! Time for some major updates and new stories! Joy!

Holding Out For A Hero

Summary: It's funny how much a fairytale can influence a dream. Damsels in distress, and valiant knights in shining armor coming to rescue them. But the shiny about this "valiant" knight is his arm and leg. Ed/Winry

Chapter 1: One Upon A Time

The dragon roared and flew in the air, taking the princess with it. It's wings soared and flew to the highest mountain in the country.

"Winry"

The maiden cried and told the flying monster to let her go, but failed. It was no used. Bringing her to a cave, the dragon locked the princess in a cage. She was to be his meal afterwards.

"Winry…"

Day turned into night and the dragon was growing hungry. The princess looked into the eyes of the beast. Fire roared on the dark orbs signifying anger and hunger. The princess shivered in fear of her awaited death.

"Winry"

She closed her eyes. Maybe the pain wouldn't be so bad if she didn't see it happening. As soon as the dragon opened it's mouth, a young knight came on his white stallion.

"Winry!"

"Let her go!" the knight shouted, unsheathing his sword. The dragon growled and attacked the knight. The knight easily dodged and struck the monster. It opened it's mouth at the princess and out came fire hurling at her. However, the flames were stopped by the knight's magical shield. He then jumped and slashed the beast's head off. He opened the cage and rescued the princess. They later got married and lived happily ever after. The End.

"WINRY!"

"Uwa!" She was snapped out of her trance. Winry had been reading her fairytale book instead of doing her work. Apparently it was fixing Ed's leg. The alchemist angrily crossed his arms and glared at his best friend.

"How can you read when you have to fix me?"Ed interrogated the girl as she frantically put the book aside and grabbed her tool. What was she reading anyway? His eye caught onto the large book with golden pages.

Winry rolled up her sleeves and rubbed her forehead. She had some work ahead of her. If only she was a princess and was swayed away by a prince. She sighed dreamily and stared into space.

Ed gave out his own sigh. "It must be hard to work and daydream at the same time" he said smirking. She was out of it _again. _

Winry nodded and shook her head. "Hey!"Ed was just playing games with her. "Is that how you want it? Fine!" She stood on her feet and walked away. "Then I'm not fixing your leg!" she smirked.

Now what is she doing? "Fine! I don't need your help! I can walk just fine without you!" the Elric arrogantly said, attempting to get up and walk. He failed though. A broken leg was a broken leg. And he needed it fixed _fast_ so he can return to Central.

"Fine! I don't need your help! I can walk just fine without you!" the Elric arrogantly said, attempting to get up and walk. He failed though. A broken leg was a broken leg. And he needed it fixed so he can return to Central. 

"Ah! You are such a graceful walker, Mr. Elric! How **do** you do it?" Winry teased, laughing at the boy trying to get up.

Ed glared at her and squinted. "Ha ha very funny. Now would you please help me?"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Winry nodded and thought it being a nice gesture to help him anyway. "I guess the great automail mechanic Winry can be of some assistance since you need her sooo much!" she put the emphasis on 'so'.

He didn't want to play her game "Boost Winry's Ego" but he had no choice. The sooner he left, the better. "Yes… my lovely mechanic! I need you ever so much!" he pretended "Now… HELP ME OR I'M GOING TO HAVE HEART PALPATATIONS!"

Like he didn't have one everyday? Winry shook her head and started to work. When this is being done, the room gets quiet. An atmosphere that makes her rather nervous. It was time to come up with a witty and clever conversation!

"So… buy any interesting socks lately?" Oh yeah. That was witty.

Ed stared. What was that about? But since there was nothing else to talk about… "Yeah I guess…" he shook his head. What was up with that question? Not only was it random… it scared him a bit. _Socks? Let's think of something better…_

"What were you reading earlier?" Might as well feed his curiosity while waiting to be fixed.

"What was I… reading?" If Ed knew what she was reading, he'd never let her hear the end of it. "Oh… just some hentai… you know same same… HAHAHAHA!" she nervously laughed.

Ed blinked. Blinked. And blinked again. She was joking, right? She really doesn't read that stuff right? That was very hard to believe.

"I know you're kidding. Really, what were you reading?"

Winry sighed. He saw right through her lie. Oh well. What's the point of keeping your sanity if it means lousy lying? "I was reading my fairytale book…"

Ed blinked. Blinked. And blinked again. He placed a hand over his mouth. "F-fairytale book?" 

She knew it. Can't she just read a book without being laughed at? She put her hands on her hips. "Yes, fairytale book! You got a problem with that!"

The alchemist merely shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter. It was hard to see… actually no. It wasn't hard to see Winry reading things that were below her age level. Yet it was still funny.

This angered the mechanic a great deal. "What?" She began to hit the wrench lightly against her hand showing anger.

It was Ed's turn to wipe a tear. "I'm sorry. It's just funny to think that you still have that thing. I mean, fairytales?"

Winry pouted and glared slightly at the blonde still laughing. "What? I can read those if I want to…"

Ed shook his head. "Winry your sixteen! Why are you reading something like that when you could be reading something like… oh I don't know… how to fix automail faster?"

The girl turned her head. "I can read whatever I want to read! And for your STUPID information, I don't read to entertain me! I read it because I want to refresh my dream" Her eyes turned to stars.

"Winry, you know by now that that stuff isn't real right?" Ed smiled. He wanted to make sure she wasn't **completely **insane. "I mean princes, castles, magic, dragons… none of those things really exist. How can you have a dream about that stuff?"

That's what he thinks! Winry thought. Ed is a man all about facts and books and things like that. Never giving a thought about other things. If it doesn't say so in a book, then it wasn't true. No questions asked. That was a problem with Edward Elric. When it came to science, he was an expert. But when it came to fantasy, there was no way.

She sighed. "My dream is simple. I want to be rescued." She had to start fixing him. He was getting on her nerves.

"Rescued?" Ed laughed again. Those tales were too far fetched to create a dream with.

"Yes. By a knight in shining armor. A knight that will take me away and make me his princess! A knight that I will marry and live happily ever after with the end!" Sure the dream was far fetched. But what is a dream but something unrealistic hoping to become reality?

Ed shook his head. There was something totally out of this world. But he wasn't going to stall anymore time with his leg than he already had. So it was better if he kept his mouth shut.

Winry had finished the automail about a half hour later. Nothing being said in that time. Ed walked around a bit to make sure it was alright, which it was. He grabbed his coat and headed near the door but to stop an thank her.

"Thanks for fixing me" His normal line, every time he leaves. Winry nodded at this and watched him walk out.

"Oh and by the way… good luck with that 'dream' of yours!" Ed said sarcastically. Not long after a wrench hit him in the head for such a remark.

Winry ran her fingers through her hair. Edward Elric was far from being the prince she was looking for. So arrogant and impatient. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted someone that was kind, gentle, and caring. Not someone that treated her dreams like childhood fantasies.

And those qualities aren't what Ed had. That was for sure.

**Minna-san! You don't mind if I advertise do you? I have this Full Metal Alchemist roleplaying community on livejournal. I don't have many players, so I was wondering if anyone wanted to join? The parts TAKEN are Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, and Ross. Everyone else is available. **

**To try out, I need you to email me a sample journal entry of the character you want to play as. My email is this story is just getting started:D So please tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ja Mata!**

**Keiko**


End file.
